The real dream
by Park Dibi
Summary: [RE-POST] Tao namja manis yang bertemu dengan seorang penyihir yang selalu muncul dimimpinya, mimpi yang terasa nyata bagi Tao. Warning Yaoi Mind to RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

The real dream

Cast : Taoris / Kristao

Cast other : member exo, etc

Genre : romance, fantasy, friendship, a little bit horror, family, etc

Length : chapter

Rating : T

Warning : Typo(s), Boy x Boy, Yaoi, OCC, etc

This is yaoi fanfiction, so don't like don't read.

Semua cast milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka, namun cerita ini milik saya dan cerita ini murni dari otak tidak jelas saya ini. Hehehe maaf ya ini di re-post, mau di perbaikin dulu untuk masalah chap selanjutnya itu secepatnya dibi buat dan dipost xD terimakasih sudah mau membaca ff tidak jelas ini, selamat menikmati jangan lupa reviewnya~

Prologue first

_Hah..hah itu tadi apa.._

_Ini hanya mimpi tapi aku merasa ini sangatlah nyata_

_Aku tak sanggup…_

_Siapa itu kris siapa itu Wu yi fan_

_Huang zi tao kau milikku_

_Grawrrrr…grawrrr_

_Jangan mendekati apa yang sudah menjadi milikku_

_Kau gila kris tao bahkan tidak mengenalmu_

_Jangan menggunakan sihirmu sembarangan bodoh_

_Tao adalah makhluk magis seperti kita_

_Aku manusia normal kris ge_

_Percayalah padaku_

_Tao menghilang_

_Kris ge kau nyata, apakah ini bukan mimpi lagi?_

TBC

Hehehe prologue, done! How? Mind to review ? :D


	2. chapter 2

The real dream

Cast : Taoris / Kristao, dan member exo tentu saja

Length : chapter

Rating : T

Warning : Typo(s), Boy x Boy, Yaoi, OCC, etc

This is yaoi fanfiction, so don't like don't read.

Semua cast milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka, namun cerita ini milik saya dan cerita ini murni dari otak tidak jelas saya ini. Hehehe maaf ya ini di re-post, mau di perbaikin dulu untuk masalah chap selanjutnya itu secepatnya dibi buat dan dipost xD terimakasih sudah mau membaca ff tidak jelas ini, selamat menikmati jangan lupa reviewnya~

*author pov*

Terlihat seorang namja manis sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Sebenarnya namja manis itu sedang menunggu seseorang yang tega menyuruhnya menunggu karena seseorang itu tidak sengaja bertemu teman lamanya.

"xingie ge menyebalkan~" gerutu namja manis itu karna sudah bosan menunggu

"aigoo~ baby panda mianhe gege melupakanmu" teriak seseroang pada namja manis ini

"Tao benci gege" namja manis yang bernama tao mengerucutkan bibirnya

"aigoo mianhae gege belikan es krim, bagaimana?" tawar namja yang tak kalah manis dari tao. Sontak saja Tao berdiri dan dengan mata yang berbinar menarik tangan namja manis yang dipanggilnya Xingie gege

"Ne kajja Xingie ge" jawab Tao dengan bahagia. Sedangkan Zhang Yixing atau orang-orang biasa memanggilnya Lay, dia hanya terkikik geli melihat Tao yang mudah luluh hanya karna sebuah es krim

*other place*

Brukk

"yak Kim Joonmyeon bodoh kau sangat berat" kata seorang namja yang tertimpa lebih tepatnya ditimpa oleh temannya yang salah pendaratan.

"eheheh mianhae Kris hyung aku tidak melihatmu" jawab namja yang bernama Kim Joonmyoen ini sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Sedangkan Kris namja yang ditimpa ini hanya memutar bola matanya kesal namun sepasang matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok yang seperti malaikat sedang memakan es krim dengan bahagia

"hyung Kris hyung" kim joonmyeon atau suho bingung dengan tingkah hyungnya yang tiba-tiba melamun

'ini sama sekali bukan gaya Kris hyung' batinnya dan mengikuti arah pandang kris. Seketika ia pun melongo dan takjub saat meliat namja manis yang sedang tersenyum membuat dimplenya terlihat dan itu membuatnya semakin manis dan cantik

"wow.. mereka manusia atau malaikat?" gumam dua namja ini. Kris dengan cepat ,langsung tersadar dan kembali pada wajah dinginnya dan menendang Suho bermaksud membuat dia sadar

"aww appo, kris hyung kenapa kau tega padaku" kata suho sambil mengelus kakinya yang menjadi korban tendangan kris, oh inilah cara Kris menyadarkan Suho dengan cara menendangnya, sungguh jenius

"ayo kita keluar dari semak-semak ini badanku sudah sakit" kata Kris tidak peduli dengan kaki Suho yang ditendangnya

"aish ne ne" gerutu Suho. Mereka pun keluar dengan diam agar tidak ada yang mencurigai mereka

"wow lihatlah dua namja itu mereka sangat tampan"  
"apakah mereka sudah memiliki yeojachingu?"

"aku ingin tahu nama mereka"

"mereka sangatlah sempurna"

Begitulah respon orang-orang terutama yeoja dan namja yang berstatus uke dan adapun yang berstatus seme yang ada di taman itu saat melihat Kris dan Suho berjalan melewati mereka. Suho pun ersenyum kepada mereka hal itu membuat para yeoja maupun para namja uke menjerit, sedangkan kris? Jangan ditanya dia hanya tetap memasang wajah dinginnya dan terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya.

"hey aku ingin bertemu namja manis itu namun bukan di dunia nyata namun dimimpinya" kata Kris sambil menyeringai dan suho menatapnya horor yang artinya apa-kau-gila-hyung

"aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin melihatnya lagi buat apa aku tahu sihir kalau tidak digunakan" kata Kris tak peduli dengan tatapan Suho

"terserah kau sajalah hyung, lalu kenapa kau tidak bertemunya didunia nyata ?" Tanya Suho

"kau gila? Apakah kau lupa kata raja kita ada di dunia manusia ini untuk mencari mangsa yang kita anggap menarik membunuhnya agar kita kuat melawan musuh kita aku tidak setega itu padanya, apakah kau ingin membunuh namja manismu itu?" kata Kris sekaligus bertanya pada suho

"kau benar hyung aku tidak sanggup membunuhnya tapi kenapa harus bertemu didunia mimpi" kata Suho merenungkan ucapan kris

"karena di dalam dunia mimpi lah raja tidak akan mengetahui apa yang kita lakukan" kata kris

"kau tahu dari mana?" Tanya suho lagi

"kau lupa bahwa raja tersebut adalah ayahku sepupuku yang paling kusayang" kata Kris yang sudah jengkel dengan pertanyaan suho

"ehehehe mianhae hyung" kata Suho yang sudah merasakan aura gelap disekitarnya

"sudahlah ayo kita mencari tempat tinggal yang sudah disediakan raja" dengan indahnya Kris meninggalkan Suho dan pergi begitu saja

"hyung tunggu aku" teriak Suho

*Tao's place*

"uhuk..uhuk" Lay dan Tao tesedak bersamaan saat mereka menelan suapan es krim terakhir mereka

"hyung apakah ada yang membicarai kita?" Tanya Tao polos

"jangan berkata sembarangan Tao, buat apa ada yang membicarakan tentang kita" kata Lay sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu

"ya siapa tau kan" jawab Tao lalu menggembung kan pipinya

"tunggu gege mau membayar dulu kau jangan kemana-mana, arraeso?" kata Lay bangkit dari duduk nya dan menunggu jawaban tao

"ne ge jangan lama-lama" kata Tao ketus mengingat kejadian saat ditaman saat Lay mengatakan bahwa ia tidak lama namun ternyata dia meninggalkan tao cukup lama namun terasa sangat lama bagi anak hyper active seperti tao

"ahahah ne ne" kata Lay dan pergi kekasir. Tao pun melihat-melihat pemandangan luar dari jendela kedai es krim tersebut dan tiba-tiba mata beningnya menangkap sosok yang sangat sempurna dengan wajah tampan, postur badan yang sangat bagus dan jangan lupa tatapan matanya yang tajam tanpa tao sadari sosok yang dia tatap menatapnya balik membuat muka tao memerah.

"ugh memalukan Lay gege cepatlah kembali" gumam Tao dan membuang mukanya ke arah lain

"hey baby panda ayo pulang" dengan tiba-tiba Lay muncul didepannya

"Ah ne ge" kata Tao dan langsung pergi meninggal kan Lay yang terbengong di tempat tao dan dia duduk tadi

*Kris pov*

Saat aku berjalan mencari rumah yang diberikan ayahku, aku merasakan bahwa ada yang memperhatikanku namun perasaan ini seperti yang memperhatikan ku adalah namja bermata panda yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannku. aku pun menolehkan kepalaku kesamping dan benar saja dia melihatku. Kedua iris mataku tak sengaja bertemu dengan iris matanya

Deg…deg

Kenapa aku merasa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat arghhh tolonglah berdetak normal lagi. Apakah aku sakit? oh belum pernah aku merasakan getaran nyaman ini

'tapi setidaknya aku bisa membaca dirimu sayang, Huang Zi Tao tunggulah aku di mimpimu' batin Kris dan jangan lupakan seringan diwajah tampannya

TBC or END?

©Park Dibi

REVIEW JUSEYO~ PLEASE~ JEBAL~ NO SIDERS! PLAGIARISM? NO!


End file.
